Oscurantismo
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Porque ella amaba lo roto, y Naruto estaba hecho trizas, amaba la oscuridad, las sombras, los ojos oscuros y la apatía. Porque tal vez las lágrimas del chico, del hombre, no era sólo suyas, eran compartidas.  NaruSaku


Hola, aquí un Oneshot Narusaku, de esos que sangran por la herida.

**Advertencias:** Angst, leves toques de Sasusaku.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío TwT es del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicado:** A tí la que no escucha. R.A

Oscurantismo= Oscuridad en todos los aspectos.

_**Oscurantismo...**_

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinando sus cabellos rubios. Cayó, exhausto al césped, agotado, sin una gota de energía para mantenerse despierto.

-Naruto, baka, despierta- esa voz siempre que la oía, activaba todos y cada uno de sus puntos vitales, tan útil, cuando estaba a punto de perder la vida.

Abrió los párpados, sintiendo como su nariz se impregnaba de ese particular aroma a cerezos.

-Estás en tu casa- le informó la chica, acariciando distraídamente, casi sin notarlo, las hebras doradas que reposaban sobre la almohada bajo su cabeza.

Naruto no contestó, hizo un mohín, imperceptible para su acompañante, seguido de un suspiro. Ella, por más que pasara todas sus noches libres allí, por más que se hubiera apropiado de su cocina y hubiera hecho una fortaleza en el baño; nunca diría _nuestra casa,_ siempre sería 'su', de él.

-Deberías ser más prudente, entrenar hasta caer inconciente no es sinónimo de ser fuerte Naruto, y no sólo eso, quedas incapacitado al menos por un día. Hay misiones que cumplir, la Aldea necesita a sus shinobi en forma. ¿Cómo crees que llegarás a ser Hokage?

Ese reproche era figurita repetida y aún así, aún si no le hiciera caso luego a ninguna de sus palabras; nunca se perdonaría ignorar su voz.

Sakura no lo miró mientras hablaba. Estaba recostada a su lado en la cama, acariciándolo esporádicamente mientras soltaba su razonable discurso. Se levantó, ignorando sus orbes azules, como si quisiera evitar ver, ese pozo profundo en ellos. Quería engañarse, pensar que sus ojos, todavía brillaban como antaño.

-Te prepararé Ramen- informó con un tono muy semejante a la dulzura.

Él no gritó de emoción, ni sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos hasta que casi le doliera la mandíbula; sólo asintió, cansado, sabiendo que ella no vería su movimiento, pues había abandonado la cama, sin esperar respuesta.

La cocina estaba cerca, y no pudo dejar de sentir el aroma de su comida favorita. Su estómago se quejó; debía admitir que necesitaba algo de comer.

Se puso de pie, mareándose un poco y se encaminó a sentarse, donde Sakura puso dos platos humeantes en la mesa.

La miró, buscando sus ojos, mientras se llevaba la primera cucharada a la boca. Ella le vio, al sentirse observada; le dedicó una efímera sonrisa, volviendo rápidamente la vista al tazón. Naruto sonrió por dentro, ella también, ella también había perdido la luz de sus ojos

-...-

La besó, la besó con necesidad, marcando su piel, cada parte de lo que ella era. Ella se aferró a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ambos estaban tratando de olvidar.

Sakura, intentaba olvidar que alguna vez amó, y que fue lastimada, tanto que no quedó trozo de su corazón y que si vivía, era porque ese rubio idiota la mantenía, alimentando sus falsas esperanzas.

Él, ese niño hombre, con sueños ya muertos y esperanzas suyas marchitas. Intentaba olvidar que ama y que no es correspondido, que lucha por algo, que no sabe que es ya, porque es vano su esfuerzo; que por más que se desangre y ruegue, que se rebaje y venda su alma, nada, nada tendrá, ni una pizca del amor, del amor de su vida.

Tiene sus mañanas, a veces sus tardes, y casi todas sus noches, tiene su habilidad para la cocina, sus gritos, sus cantos dolientes matutinos, su lucha por el shampoo; tiene su cuerpo, y cada gemido de placer, y no le alcanza, no se conforma -_no_-. Porque lo que él tiene, es nada, porque esa no es su Sakura-Chan, la que él ama, la que sonríe abiertamente sin pudor, y sin pudor lo golpea e insulta, aún cuando cree no merecerlo, no es la niña hermosa que hay que proteger, ni la chica valiente que aprendió a crecer. Sus ojos no brillan y debajo de ellos hay ojeras que no tapa ningún maquillaje. Sus manos ya no son suaves y su tacto, sí, lo estremece, pero de miedo, miedo a no sentirlo otra vez.

Porque ella es la imprudente, la que se inventa misiones suicidas y luego llega, con su cuerpo de cristal empapado en sangre, y una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro.

Los dos son masoquistas, ella, porque aprendió que el dolor es su vicio, porque ahora, aunque Sasuke ya no está, no está con su desprecio, su oscuridad y su odio; tiene su dolor a solas, sus heridas del cuerpo intentando combatir las del alma, sin ningún resultado.

Naruto, se auto flagela con gusto, agotándose tanto, que el chakra del Zorro apenas lo mantiene con vida. Porque él también sangra por dentro, él también perdió su mejor amigo, la persona que lo reconoció, su rival, su hermano. Pero lo que más hacía abrirse la herida, era que, con él -con ese muñeco de porcelana intocable- con él se había ido la esperanza, la esperanza que trataba de construir día a día, sólo y únicamente para ella. Con él se había ido _su Sakura-Chan_, la Haruno Sakura de la que estaba perdida e idiotamente enamorado, por la cual vivía cada día, y por la cual moría en cada batalla. Se fueron sus sonrisas, sus carcajadas, su determinación y la razón de los dos, por la cual vivir. Ella, porque siempre vivió por y para Sasuke; él, porque únicamente vivía para Sakura, la Sakura color rosa, su Sakura-Chan, la que ya no era.

-...-

Lo hacían a oscuras y apenas podían ver, por la luz blanca de la luna, sus movimientos bajo las sábanas.

Porque Sakura podía jurar que Naruto era luz, esa luz que encandilaba, la luz que envidiaba el sol y en la cual ella quería reflejarse siempre. Podía jurar que no veía que sus ojos azules claros estaban tan negros como la noche, y que sus sonrisas no se las había llevado el viento. Juraba ¡por Kami-Sama!, juraba que su propio rostro mojado, no era producto de las lágrimas de su mejor amigo. Y que las casi imperceptibles palabras que salían entre jadeos, deberían ser algún tipo de broma pervertida y que de sus labios nunca escaparía un _te amo_.

Porque si admitía que Naruto estaba roto, que dolían a él cada herida del alma, de esa alma que ella nunca creyó corrompida por nubes negras; si admitía que Naruto -_su_- Naruto, el baka, ya no sonreía ni decía cosas tontas, que ya no se volvía loco por el Ramen, que ya no peleaba con Tsunade por las misiones y que ya no la llamaba vieja. Si podía ver que no retaba a Kiba, ni comía patatas con Chouji, ni perdía al Shougi con Shikamaru, tampoco temía a los insectos de Shino, no platicaba con Iruka-Sensei.

Acaso, si se daba cuenta que los toques del rubio eran un ruego, que sus besos eran una posesión, y que sus palabras decían te amo, y te necesito por eso; eso, sería verse culpable. Culpable, por hacer desaparecer esa luz, la luz que la alumbraba, la que creaba su camino y guiaba sus pasos. La que le daba fuerza, la hacía no darse por vencida, luchar, tener la frente en alto.

Culpable por hacer desaparecer sus risas, su bromas pesadas e inmaduras, que la hacían reír tanto sin demostrarlo. Sería culpable por el vacío de sus ojos, por la aspereza de sus manos, y por el atrofio de su voz.

Pero, no menos importante, sería darse cuenta lo que ella era, en qué se convirtió.

Sería darse cuenta de que amo, y el motivo de su amor no está, no estuvo nunca. Darse cuenta de que está lastimada, tanto, tanto, que ya no se siente morir. Ver que cada paso que da, no la lleva a ninguna parte, y que si se escapa una sonrisa de sus labios, son falsas, tanto como sus palabras de convicción y valentía.

Falsas como su fuerza interior y sus esperanzas. Era falsa y egoísta, su preocupación por los demás. Eran sus manos toscas y sus facciones endurecidas.

Era ella una muñeca inerte y él un marionetista sin hilos con los cuales sostenerla.

-...-

Otro día con él, ignorando sus ojos, fingiendo que vive. Piensa, y piensa cómo puede ser, porque aunque oculta que sabe, ella siente, siente como si fuera un felino acariciar su pierna; siente el amor de Naruto acariciar el espacio donde tiempo atrás cabía su corazón.

_Y lo admiraba tanto. _Admiraba su dolor, sus heridas, su sangre derramada; su valentía. Y lo quiere tanto, _tanto_, sin sus sonrisas y con sus besos lentos, sin sus ojos azules y con sus ropas rasgadas. Lo necesita tanto, tanto se aferra a él y a su oscuridad, ya no extraña casi la luz

Porque a Sakura siempre le gustó lo roto, lo sin arreglo, la desesperanza de un alma llena de fantasmas. Ilusa, creyendo que podría salvar algún corazón.

Naruto sabía que ella podía salvar el suyo

De pronto, ella abrió los párpados, destapando sus ojos verdes que se reencontraron con los azules, casi negros, observándola dormir.

Sonrió, sonrió espontáneamente, tan irreal, que Naruto casi no lo creyó.

Porque ella se dio cuenta así -_algunos le llaman magia_- que, tal vez, lo amaba.

Porque ella amaba lo roto y Naruto estaba hecho trizas, amaba la oscuridad, las sombras, los ojos oscuros y la apatía. Porque tal vez las lágrimas del chico, del hombre, no era sólo suyas, eran compartidas.

Tal vez pudiera juntar, migaja a migaja, el alma del rubio, esparcida por su cuerpo femenino. Porque amaba la esperanza, cuando le daba fuerzas. Amaba pensar que obtendría la luz de tanta oscuridad, y sino, si no así, se acostumbraría a ella, tanto, que sería su lámpara, se transformaría en su camino, su guía y su fuerza para seguir, seguir junto a él.

Adoraba, amaba, pensar que volvería a llamarla Sakura-Chan,volver a usar ese sufijo pegadizo y molesto que le daba un complemento a su personalidad.

Sí, lo había aprendido a amar, tanto que ya no distinguía qué sentimiento era, si el suyo, o el de él.

¿Acaso podía pronunciarlo? Suave con las palabras acariciando su oído.

-Te amo baka-

Y sus ojos azules brillando cristalinos.

-Sakura-Chan-

_"Yo lloro, sabes, lloro a veces por tu amor. Y beso, pedacito a pedazo cada parte de tu cara, y nunca dejo de quererte" _

**Owari da!**

FugadadelPaquete

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!

PD: La frase del final no es mía.

Editado


End file.
